1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a method of preparing artificial soil. As is generally understood, topsoil erosion due to deforestation and poor soil management by farmers along with natural desertification is the root cause of many of our major environmental problems. It is therefore my intention to treat the cause rather than the effect by creating an artificial soil to replace the lost natural soil. Basically, our soils are washed from deforested mountainsides and leached from our crop fields and channeled into streams and rivers. It is my intention to take advantage of silt and sand dredging processes already in operation and to begin mining basalt, and to transport recovered material to factories to be processed into artificial soil. Then the product can be shipped to retail outlets, landscapers, fields, forests, and mountainsides for reclamation. Artificial soil would also be practical for use as potting soil, in greenhouses, nurseries, gardens, and for use in creating artificial environments in the space program.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past there have been proposals for an artificial soil, two examples currently hold patents in the United States. In my opinion these proposals for an artificial soil are impractical for widespread use due to expensive, lengthy, and complicated manufacturing processes. My invention solves these problems by using inexpensive existing technology, recycled materials, and simple manufacturing techniques. In one case, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,604, long periods of time and several locations are required. Whereas in my invention the ingredients can be mixed by hand or blending and bagging equipment at one location in less than one hour.